


You And I Were Meant To Be

by Etsuko158



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cute, F/F, Gen, Jarchie - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etsuko158/pseuds/Etsuko158
Summary: "Then I will talk to him, to get his permission"Fuck, I thought if I tell him about my dad be wouldn't keep going.I mean it's not a lie, my dad Is overprotective, I don't know why." why do you care so much Archie""Because Jughead... You and I were meant to be."Soulmate AUThat's right bitches!IM BACK WITH ANOTHER BOOK!!





	You And I Were Meant To Be

Colors

What's so special about them. Your born in a world of only black and white. What did you do to deserve that.

The universe is a cruel place to be born in.

You grow up to see everyone talk about the love and colors how both are beautiful to experience.

Why have I never experienced it.

11years I have waited and still waited. I gave up love Right after I turned 12 years old.

I got used to the black and white. I believe that everything is still beautiful even without color.

I don't believe soulmates are real. My mom and my dad were soulmates. But if they are then why did my mom left. Left without me. Took my sister. But not me.

She's a Bitch.

But I still love my dad. I mean yeah he's always drunk, in a gang and is barely home. But He does try. He tries to be a better dad I can't say he never try to be a father. He really does love me. And I don't want that to change. Also he is a wary of where I am. Always needs to K of where I am or when to come back, you can say he's pretty overprotective.

Walking down the hallway where all the girls are gossiping about their true love, or that they met their soulmate. 

God I wonder who my soulmate will look like, it be.

Betty has one, she said that she is the most wonderful person she even met and she's really happy with her.

Veronica lodge... Betty's soulmate. Lucky ass Bitch

I guess I'll die alone forever. Alone is good...right?

SSSNNNOOOOooooOOOPPPP

As I was getting my stuff out of my locker I see betty with her little miss perfect girlfriend veronica walking.

But I couldn't help but notice that they were fighting.

" YOU KNOW WHAT MISS IVY LEAGUE"

Betty said to veronica with an attitude.

"I can't take this anymore"

Maybe if I just ignore them I'll be fine

"Jughead doesn't need anyone else, he got me"

" No B, he needs someone who can be with him, and I got that someone"

I knew it...I needed to ignore them

"How do you know that's his soulmate! Their total opposites!!"

"We're also opposite, and we're happy together"

My soulmate?

That's funny, I don't even think my soulmate even exist

Oh shit their coming my way

"Jughead, do you want to meet your soulmate"

No

"No Juggie you don't have to answer that"

"Sure I guess"

Why did I say that

"Oh good, see I told you B. I'll go get him for you"

I regret my life already

Maybe he is my soulmate. I sure hope so

As me and Betty was talking we saw veronica come into view with a guy... A guy that had red hair, tall, and heroin the football team because of the sweater he was wearing

That guy is Archie Andrew... the guy everyone wants to be with. Never once have we made contact.

As veronica was making de wae to us, I stood frozen as Betty sensed the panic in me grabbing to hold my hand.

"Jughead this is Archie, Archie this is Jughead"

As veronica was introducing me, we made contact, and what made me surprised was that the very first time...

Color

Color appeared out of nowhere, and I know he felt it to as he was staring T me in awe.

Archie had beautiful eyes, that I can stare at forever, that I didn't even realize he walked up to me face to face.

I started to blush and hid my face as I was embarrassed. Betty and Veronica also was in awe as they sensed what was going on telling Betty that she was right.

Archie grabbed my hands moving them away from my face.

"Your beautiful, why hide yourself"

" because I feel like I'm not worth being looked at, why think I'm beautiful"

"But you, Jughead Jones, is the one who is meant to be mine, my soulmate"

He said moving his hands from my wrist to my face holding them.

"Go out in a date with me, tonight at 8:00 to get to know each other"

He announced, which caught me by surprise.

" I don't know, I would love to go but my dad is supper overprotective of me since my mom abandoned me"

"So you have a single father'

"Yup, and he's not afraid to show what he can do"

"Then I will talk to him, to get his permission"

Fuck, I thought if I tell him about my dad be wouldn't keep going.

I mean it's not a lie, my dad Is overprotective, I don't know why.

" why do you care so much Archie"

"Because Jughead... You and I were meant to be."

SSSSNNNNOOOOooooOOOPPP

OMG ANOTHER BOOK YES. I just had to you guys, and yes all on my books that I write will have an over protective Fp, because I love an overprotective father, and because there is not a lot of them out there, most of them is just Fp being abusive to Jughead, and Fp is just a guy who is trying in reality. So I had to, and thanks for reading.


End file.
